Good Luck, My Wildcat
by Charmzi
Summary: [OneShot]  Fluffy!  [Troyella]  Before a basketball game, a quick good luck takes place in the locker room of East High.  [Review please!]


**A/N: I'm back with another ONESHOT! Ok, well I know I said in my last ONESHOT that I was going to start a full length story, but because of the recent birth of gorgeous David Harriss -my new god son- and the start of school again and the after school things I do...it's a bit hard to write!**

**Well anyway, I wrote the following ONESHOT whilst I was sitting in the cold and weird smelling waiting room of Royal Perth Hospital for a somewhat 7 long hours...**

**The once vacant spot for my very own beta has been filled...by the positively fantastic **ocRM4eva****

****

****

**Beta'd by: **ocRM4eva

* * *

"Is Troy here?" A petite brunette asked the abyss of the boy's locker room.

It was Friday night and the East High Wildcats were playing against the West High Knights once again; an unwanted rematch. Ever since Jack Bolton, the then Wildcats team captain and the now coach, had won the championship game against Freddy Thompson, the then Knights team captain and the now coach, in their senior year; the two had held a grudge against the other ever since. The 2007 teams of West High Knights and East High Wildcats were merely along for the ride, being used as pawns in a chess game. None of the players particularly cared if the other team won; they played because of the adrenaline rush, the love of the sport, or just because they wanted to play; so when their coaches announced that there would be a rematch of their last game, no one was looking forward to it.

Gabriella Montez had snuck into the locker room once again -a recent new tradition- to say good luck, standing five metres inside the double doors of the boy's locker room, her hands blocked her vision. Dressed in a wildcat's jersey with white short shorts, she waited for an answer. All she heard were hushed snickers, foot steps, and lockers opening and closing.

Sighing in annoyance, she yelled out "You all better be dressed or covered up! Tough bananas if you're not!"

Taking her hands away from her eyes she walked through the locker room, peering in out of the bays cautiously.

Five boys dancing in towels, four chatting basketball players, three singing janitors, two tired coaches, and one exposed boy later Gabriella Montez found Troy Bolton bopping his head to the music coming out of his iPod. Rolling her eyes, she approached the boy in his red and white plaid boxers and flicked his left ear to gain his attention.

As he turned around, he pulled the earphones out of his ears and asked his girlfriend of a year and a half "_Why_ do you always do that?"

She shrugged her shoulders before eyeing his appearance. When she saw that he was only in his boxers, she spoke to him with her hands held up so they blocked that part of her vision. "I could ask you the same question. You know I'm going to come in and wish you luck, yet you still insist on listening to that music before you play. So, the only way I can get your attention is if I flick your ear."

When Troy noticed what she was doing, he blushed deeply before clambering into his white basketball shorts. "Well, why can't you do something more…_romantic_?"

"Romantic?_ Romantic?!_ Troy Bolton, you cannot tell me to be more romantic!" she stated furiously.

"That's not what I meant! What I meant to say was, instead of flicking my ear you could kiss my neck or hug me from behind or-"

"Or do the stuff you do to me in the hallways?" Gabriella finished for him.

Troy thought her comment over before flushing slightly and taking a seat on the near-by bench.

Gabriella smiled softly, before sitting down on Troy's lap with her arms clinging to his shoulders and her head in the crook of his neck. Troy protectively wrapped his arms around her slim waist and breathed in her loving scent.

"So, my positively beautiful girlfriend, what brings you to the boy's locker room?"

"Nothing my Wildcat, just the usual good luck." She replied softly, enjoying the feeling of being secure in Troy's arms.

Sitting in silence before Gabriella tilted her head up to kiss him softly on his jaw line, Coach Bolton interrupted the pair.

"Sorry to ruin the moment, but Troy's needed on the court in ten minutes. I thought I should let you two know." Coach stated from the doorway of the locker bay entrance.

Nodding their replies, Gabriella changed her position so she was straddling him and wrapped her arms loosely around his neck. Lowering her head so her lips were close to his, her words were hushed but clear. "Good luck, my Wildcat." She kissed him softly, passionately, affectionately, and carelessly all in one before pulling away from him and kissing his cheek before slipping out of the locker room, hopefully not gathering the unwanted attention of the spectators outside the doors.

Sighing dreamily, Troy pulled his playing jersey on before turning round to greet his team's co-captain, Chad Danforth. Eyeing the African American boy carefully, his smirk making him feel uncomfortable, he watched as he sat down on the bench before Chad said, "Now why does Miss Gabriella Montez come in here all the time before a game Mr Troy Bolton?"

Sighing in relief, Troy put on a look of confusion, which was responded to with a look saying 'don't-even-think-of-getting-out-this-you-know-what-I'm-talking-about' from Chad.

"Well, she came to wish me good luck." He answered simply, with a shrug.

"Ok. But why can't she be like a normal person and wish you the best before we get changed?"

"Because…she's sweet and sentimental."

"And she likes to see you wearing only your boxers. Or possibly catch you wearing less." Chad replied before being whipped with a nearby fluffy white towel.

"Don't say another word!" Troy warned as Chad threw his hands up in defeat and walking out into the main part of the locker room, closely followed by Troy.

When Coach Bolton was giving his prep talk to his team players, Troy whispered to Chad before starting off their team's chant: "Plus, she wants to wish her Wildcat good luck. WHAT TEAM?"

"WILDCATS!"

"WHAT TEAM?"

"WILDCATS!"

"WILDCATS?"

"GET'CHA HEAD IN THE GAME!"

* * *

****

**Well, that's another ONESHOT finished...please **

** REVIEW!!!**

**Oh, and Casey (the one I know personally...just incase there are any FF users that read my stories and have the same name) please don't hurt me at school for not going ahead with the full-length sotry ::POUTS::**


End file.
